teenapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ichiro Seiji (Character)
Ichiro Seiji is a fictional character portrayed by Skull Kamber in the Teen Network Variety Hour episode "Manyuu Hikenchou: Ep.12" starring Kamber,as well as Matt Lumoli, Crystal Lowe, Corey Graves, and Lace Holt. The episode first aired on Teen Network TV on July 2nd, 2013, and is part of the ongoing Variety Hour project. Description Ichiro Seiji (Literally meaning "First Child's Spirit" or "Spirit of the First Child") is a male member of the Seiji clan, and is of above average height. His skin is a pale gray, and his eyes are a deep shade of blue with bright green pupils. Ichiro can harness the power of electricity in his weapons. Ichiro has one sister, Ichigo Seiji.(Portrayed by Alison Skipper.) His girlfriend is Reiko Damian (Portayed by Crystal Lowe), who is the sister of his best friend and constant rival, Ryuma Damian (Corey Graves). Ichiro's hair is long and spiked at seemingly random points, and is a deep shade of crimson mixed with a vibrant purple. He has a large interest in knives, and has made a habit of making and collecting them. He also takes an interest in torture weapons from medieval ages (Somewhat the timeframe of Manyuu Hikenchou), including the "Pear of Anguish", also known as the Choke Pear, which he uses as one of his primary weapons. Ichiro possesses the tendencies and sensitivity to pain of a fish, which is ironic because of his ability to use electricity and infuse it into his attacks. Due to these tendencies, Ichiro often shocks himself repeatedly while in battle, which only succeeds in making him angry. Despite his almost inhuman ability to swim, Ichiro constantly states that he can't swim, and is openly afraid of water, despite his fish-like abilities. Ichiro refuses to eat fish as well, stating "I'm not a cannibal!" whenever fish is offered to him. He possesses the abilites of various kinds of fish, however almost all of thee have negative consequences. For example, he can jump over 10 feet in the air at will, such as a flying fish, but he can't land on his feet due to instinctive reactions.He also can only see left to right as with a flounder, unable to look up or down unless he tilts his head. Ichiro's hair acts as a tail and a navigator if he does indeed end up in the water, and can also act as an effective rope or a net for others. *In the original version of the episode, Ichiro simply believes he is a fish, because he dislikes the taste of it. As a result, he appears extremely sensitive to even the slightest bit of pain, and is scared of nets. He still maintains his fear of water, which solidifies the fact he is extremely hypocritical on almost every subject. He also believes he can only look side to side without tilting his head, and almost instinctively clamps his legs together when he jumps, making it almost impossible for him to land. He also refuses to believe he isn't a fish, despite the fact he looks like a human, can speak perfectly,has a human sister,and breathes oxygen. Whenever he is informed of the latter, however, he randomly begins to choke and passes out in mere seconds. There is a theory that he is afraid of water because he once tried to breathe it, and had to get emergency medical attention as a result. This has never been confirmed. Whenever he is informed that fish don't walk, he randomly trips over for no given reason, beginning to flail and roll on the ground, making indecipherable noises and shrieks in gibberish. Basic Stats Height: 6 Feet, 5 Inches. Weight: 189 LBS Born: May 8th Age: 17 Maritial Status: Dating Reiko Damian Affiliation: Seiji Clan Occupation: Ronin Favorite Food: Steak Least Favorite Food: Fish or Sushi. Favorite Animal: Killer Whale Weapon of Choice: Knife, Dagger, Electric Shock Ethnicity: Japanese Skin color: Gray Eye Color: Blue/Green Hair Color: Red/Purple Species: Paraphyly Gender: Male Category:Characters Category:Variety Hour